


Secrets

by BlueberryCrystal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryCrystal/pseuds/BlueberryCrystal
Summary: Secrets. It has been always all about secrets between Quirin and Varian. But secrets never last forever and when they come to the light, trust is always tested.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Secrets

Secrets. That’s what’s been causing so many troubles and misundertanding since the begining. Quirin now realize this. If he hadn’t lied to his son, hiding the masive danger that the black rocks were, maybe the boy hadn’t risked to experiment with them… Or maybe he would do it anyway, due to his stubborness and big curiosity…

But that wasn’t the point. The issue was that after all that happened with the amber and he being apart from his son for a whole year made him wonder: Should he keep hiding the truth? For one side, he deserved to know it, it was clear that the matter was of his business and something of big relevance. But in the other side… The boy had already suffered so much and telling him this with only a few weeks of being freed from the amber may not be the best moment to do it.

After all, he had decided not to tell him when Varian asked about the note. 

But deep down he knew that that wasn’t the reason of hiding it. That was just an excuse that he was giving to himsel, cause it was not Varian who wasn’t ready for the truth, it was himself the one who wasn’t ready for his son knowing what he had done in the past.

•••

Varian was not ready.

He wasn’t ready for confessing to his father what he had done in the last year. He wished not have to do it but he have to. He couldn’t hide it forever and even if he try all of Corona knew it so it would be only a matter of time for his father discovering it by himself.

But… How to tell him? If he doesn’t forgive him? If he was so dissapointed that he would end hating him and he wouldn’t want nothing to do with him anymore?!

“Hi Varian!” the sudden interrumption of his thoughts made him jump, almost falling to the water of the same fountain he was sitting on. Once he recovered his balance, he looked up and met the princess of Corona, who was offering him a friendly smile.

“Oh! Rapunzel! It’s just you” he said a little relieved “Hi...” he waved with a shy and insecure motion.

Rapunzel, noticing that something was bothering her friend, sat next to him and asked: “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah! Why shouldn’t be?” the boy aswered with a nervous smile. Rapunzel only saw him with a eyebrow raised and Varian gave in with a sigh “Rapunzel, I have a problem… You’ll see, my dad and I planned to go camping this weekend, you know, like you told me, for spend the time together and have some father and son quality time...”

“Awww! Varian that’s so sweet! I don’t see how that could be a problem”

“Yes well, it’s just that… The thing is...”

“Yes?” the princess looked at him expectant

“I haven’t told my dad what happened last year!” he answered nervously and quickly, closing his eyes but at the same time opening one waiting for the young princess’ response 

“Oh. I see… I thought he was already aware of it. More because, of course, it’s not any secret and the people of the kingdom is somewhat communicative...”

“What?! Do you think he already know it for someone else?!” the boy asked in panic

“No, no” Rapunzel calmed him “What I mean is: Why you haven’t told him yet?”

The alchemist sighed “I know that sooner or later I have to tell him but… What if when he’ll knows he gets so dissapointed that he never wants to see me ever again? What if he never forgives me? What do I do then?”

“Oh, Varian, keep secrets and feelings only make things worst. Believe me, I know that pretty well… Besides, he is your father, he clearly loves you and I don’t think he’ll stop doing it even knowing what happened” she took his hand and gently smiled at him “Trust me”

Varian smiled back “Thank you Rapunzel” 

•••

Quirin was in the capital of Corona shopping supplies and necesary stuff for the camping this weekend or I should say tomorrow.

He was glad that despite the tasks and projects that his son have to do for the princess, and Quirin’s own job as leader, both could have the opportunity to have a quality time together.

Besides, Quirin wanted to catch up what had happened the year he was absent. His son wasn’t the same he had met a year back, sometimes he could notice that Varian felt guilty or sorry, he didn’t know why but he assumed that it was because of what had happened with the amber, this had been created for one of his compounds after all. Of course, after a trauma like that one can’t be the same he was before, but aside of this, it should had happened some other things, for example: He had noticed that Varian and the princess were more bonded, that was a good thing, he supposed the princess had supported Varian over all that time. Quirin was glad that being the case, he was relieved that his son had friends that supported him in difficult times. His friendship with the princess certainly was something unique and precious.

Before enter to uncle Monty’s sweetshop, Quirin met Felspar and a woman, Marcy, and he kindly greeted them. They greeted back but with an strange expression and when Quirin entered to the shop they continued their conversation.

“Do you think he knows it?” asked the woman looking Quirin out off the corner of her eye.

“I don’t think so. I haven’t heard him talk about it, I don’t even have seen him upset with you know who”

“I don’t get why the princess haven’t imprisoned him in the dungeons yet. He’s clearly a menace”

“Agree. She shouldn’t trust him, no one should, not even Quirin” both of them turned to see the mentioned man in the shop window.

“Someone should tell him” worried Marcy concluded.

Quirin got out of the sweetshop, heading to his home to prepare everything for the next day, when the woman stopped him: “Quirin wait”

“Yes? What’s wrong Marcy?”

“Quirin, there’s something that I think you should know… You’ll see, is about the year you were absent and about… Your son”

•••

Today was the day. The camping day, the day that Varian was going to tell everything to his father. And he was extremely nervous.

He packed his stuff with clumsiness at the same time he remembered what Rapunzel told him about it: Kepping secrets only made things worst. Besides, his father had all the right to know it.

After the packing, he carried his backpack, took a deep breath and sighed. It was now or never. He had to do it. No matter his father’s reaction.

With this in mind, he got out the old castle meeting Quirin, who was already ready to go.

Quirin still was processing what happened the day before: After Marcy had told him all of that, he didn’t wanted to believe it. It was impossible! How can his son be capable of doing such atrocities? Attack and bretray the kingdom? The princess?! The princess was his friend, no, that just can’t be possible.

Quirin knew that Varian was not much of the liking of the people of Old Corona and that he had a bit of bad reputation among them. But this? This was too much. No. He had to investigate this from realible sources and find out the truth. So he headed to the palace.

Frederick had lost his memory, that was well know by now, because of this now the princess was in charge of the kingdom. So he decided to talk with the personnel of the guard. They would have better information of the facts, they were in charge of the security of the kingdom after all.

“Good day Pete, Stan” both greeted back “I’m sorry for bothering you but I’m afraid that I’ve heard some rumors about the year I was absent and I would like to verify how much of that ‘information’ is real. I come to you because said information is related to the security of Corona”

“Of course. But as the captain isn’t present you can consult Philiph. He has record of almost everything that happened in the kingdom”

Quirin thanked for the help and got ready to get answers.

When he arrive where was Philiph, the man searched through the records: “Last year, last year. Ah yeah, it’s this one” said handing it to Quirin. He opened it and searched through the dates till he founded what he was looking for:

‘Battle in Old Corona. Check the criminal precedent #009’

Looking up he requested said precedent. Philiph search out loud: “#002, #005, #007… Ah yes! Here it is: #009 Varian of Old Corona” 

Quirin was wide-eyed when he heard these words. He took the file and quickly opened it:

‘Varian of Old Corona  
Age: 14 Gender: Male

Accused of treason, conspiration, damage to property, kidnapping and attempt of murder’

At the end of the file it was the seal of the king. Which certified the authenticity of it.

Quirin didn’t wanted to see more and returning the files he went back to Old Corona.

The voice of his son made him go back to the present.

“Ready!” he announced getting out of the house. Quirin only nodded and they leaved heading to the forest.

Both were walking in silence deep in their own thoughts, not daring to say a word.

Varian didn’t even know how or where to start, or when it would be the right moment. Maybe he should wait till they’ll set up the camp…

On another note, Quirin didn’t know what to say to his son, he didn’t even dared to look him in the eyes.

He couldn’t believe that he had been hiding this all this time. Did he believe that he wouldn’t realize? All the kingdom knew it and he, his own father, was the last person to know it.

Besides, he didn’t know the reasons behind his actions either. Why commit treason? Why betray his own friends? The kingdom?! Why do all of this in his absence? Why hide it?

Quirin thought he knew his son but this had only proved how wrong he was. He was so bad as a father? How they had come to this?

On this walk through the forest, Varian finally ventured to start a conversation. It had been a while without either of them talking and all of this was supposed for them to spend time together, right? 

“Hey dad”

“Hmm?”

“How much far we’re going for the camping?”

Quirin stopped walking and thought for a second. Good question, he was so worried that he didn’t even thought about that before.

“Hmm… I don’t know, as far as you want to go”

“Oh, in that case. What about near the river? It looks like a nice place for camping”

“Yeah, sure” and with this the intent of conversation was shut and the atmosphere menaced with awkward silence once again. On account of this, Varian started to talk about some of his projects and the intriguing nature of certain chemical substances. His father listened to him and nodded. And like that, without even realized, they had arrived to their destination. The river can be seen from where they were. And this were a peaceful and pleasant place. Perfect for camping.

They began to set up the camping and Varian, noticing since a little while that something was disturbing his father, asked: “It’s something wrong dad?”

Quirin was about shook his head in deny but, even if he already knew what had happened last year, he needed to heard it from his own son. He nedded to know why he had done this.

“No… Yes. Son, I know that so much had changed in my absence but I need to know. What actually happened?”

Varian stooped dead in his tracks for a second before stop doing what he was doing, taking a deep breath and turning to his father. 

“Before I say anything, I want to ask: Even after knowing what I’m going to tell you. Would you see me the same way as now?”

Quirin didn’t know what to respond. He already knew it, of course he knew it but... Did he still saw Varian the same way as before? Frankly, he couldn’t tell for sure.

He thought his son had hidden this without any intention of telling him in the future. But now? There he was, willing to tell him everything that happened, worried about what his father may think, sadness reflected clearly in his eyes. Just waiting for an simple answer to go on.

Quirin couldn’t bear see him like this and that clear away his doubts: Yes, he still saw him the same way. He didn’t know what had motivated him to do what he had done yet and sure, he was still upset and at the same time the fact that his son could be a criminal really terrifies him… But Varian was his son and nothing could change that.

“Varian. You are my son. What had happened can’t change that. You can tell me”

Varian took a deep breath and let everything go: Since the day of the storm and all the next days he passed desperately searching a way to save him, without any one to support him in those hopeless and agonizing moments. How he tricked and betrayed Rapunzel, his friend, blindly blaming her, without realizing that she cared about him, completely forgetting their friendship. And their battle in Old Corona. How he kidnapped the queen, threatened the kingdom and the royal family, atacked his friends… And how he lose complete control in a frenetic attack of pure revenge and desesperation. And then, being imprisoned in the castle’s dungeons, where he found an opportunity of escaping and take revenge of the kingdom that had turned their backs on him. By teaming up with the Separatists of Saporia he thought that the revenge and power that they offered would fill the emptiness inside him, he thought that there wasn’t another option for him, because he had already lost everything… But then, the princess give him another chance. A chance to amend everything he has done and get out of the darkness. If it wasn’t for her he still would be a criminal full of anguish and suffering…

“Now you know it” he said full of shame, he wasn’t proud of what he has done and it really hurted to remember everything that happened. But, at the same time letting all of this out made him feel lightened, he felt like he had lose a big weight in his heart, it was a big relief not having to hide all of this anymore. However, he was still worried about what his father would think about it. “Now you know how I almost destroyed the kingdom you love, our home, and how I almot lost everything: My mind, my humanity, the people I love, my home... And I understand...” he stopped for a second, took a breath and continued “I understand if you are dissapointed of me… I would be too”

Quirin was speechless. After listen to all of this he finally understood the reasons behind his son’s actions, and even these actions were reprehensible, he clearly can see that Varian was really sorry for what he has done. In the same way, Quirin couldn’t help but feel guilty. If he hadn’t kept secrets about the behavior of the rocks, if he had been a better father, any of this would happened. It was time for him to stop keeping secrets as well.

“Son, I… I’m afraid that I’ve been keeping something important too. You’ll see, that I was proud of you wasn’t the only thing the letter I wrote said… All this time I’ve known about the existence of the black rocks” he took away his gloves, letting in sight the mark of the Brotherhood “These rocks are created by the moonstone, the counterpart of the sundrop, which was kept in the Dark Kingdom… My old home. I was a member off something called the Brotherhood: A group of warriors that swore loyalty to the kingdom with the quest of keep the opal hidden, at any cost. This is why I knew about how dangerous the rocks can be, cause these are the reason of the kingdom being desolate. I’m sorry for have hidden this son”

Varian didn’t know how to react to this and they remained silent for a second, only with the sweet sound of running water mixed with the wind’s soft whistle, till Varian spoke again: “You know, I knew you were hiding something from me for a while now. I knew you didn’t trust me enough to tell me, that’s why I always was trying to impress you. I was trying to make you feel proud of me” there was sadness expressed in his voice, but he couldn’t help feeling upset as well “Do you know how much pain could I had avoided if you just had told me the truth since the beginning? But no, despite all my efforts you never trust me enough to tell me or even to support me just a bit!” he brittlely exclaimed without being able to contain his feelings anymore.

“No Varian. Don’t you dare to say I didn’t trusted you, I wanted to trust you, but don’t you think all those failures and blunders make it difficult to me?!”

Varian looked at him stunned and hurt. Quirin realized too late what he had said and he immediately try to take it back. “ Son... I didn’t… I didn’t wanted to say that… I...”

“You made yourself clear, father” he answered with clenched fists and not daring to look at him “And to think that everything I did was for you...” he couldn’t stand any longer and ran off.

“Varian, wait!” Quirin shouted at the same time he tried to catch up with him.

What had he done? The opporunity for getting closer to his son ruined because of him. But he wouldn’t let it end like this. Not anymore.

“Varian!” he called again when they were close to the river’s rapids and the boy stopped at the river’s edge.

“Varian, please listen” Quirin asked stopping just a few steps away from his son.

Varian didn’t turn to look at him. In his flee he couldn’t take it anymore and bursted into tears at the same time he ran. There was still tears in his eyes and he do not wanted to Quirin saw him like this.

“Son please, if you could only let me explain...”

“Explain what, dad?” he interrumpt, finally turning around “Explain that you never trusted me? Explain that no matter how hard I try I’ll never be enough or you?!” he cried out, stepping back “Because everything is very clear to me”

“Varian, please, you don’t understand...”

“No. You are the one who does not understand” he stepped back even more “You don’t understand what it felt every time I gave my best effort in making you proud just to end with failures and disappointment” already at one step of the edge his father noticed this and tried to warn him.

“Varian...” but he didn’t listen.

“And you never supported me! The only thing you ever did was to move away!” at that moment he tripped and fell inevitably to the rapids.

“Varian!” his father shouted at the same time he jumped to the river without thinking and tried to get him out of there but no matter how much he tried the rapids were too strong for him. However, among all that water he achieved to spot a trunk and got both on it.

“Are you okay?” he asked with concern once on the trunk.

Varian just nodded and looked to the opposite side. Quirin did the same, not daring to say anything else.

Soon, the rapids decreased their intensity till they just were a small flow that moved the trunk aimlessly.

Father and son, both were in silence. Non of them dared to say a word until after just a few moments.

“Thank you” Varian insecurely started “For saving me. I… I didn’t paid attention to where I was stepping and… What I want to say is… I’m sorry. For running off and shout at you...”

“No” Quirin interrumpt “I’m the one who should apologize. I shouldn’t had hiden something so important and I should had supported you since the beginning. If I would, you wouldn’t had passed for so much pain. I’m also sorry for what I said. It’s just that… I was upset for the last year because I already knew what happened before you told me” Varian tried to spoke but Quirin stopped him “I was upset cause I thought you had hide it from me by malice and I didn’t knew what to think about you. But now I know that you were only waiting for the right moment to tell me, I also know that you are really sorry for what happened in the past and that you are trying to amend your mistakes” he put a hand in the boy’s shoulder and sincerely expressed “And that’s why I couldn’t be more proud of you, son”

In light of this, Varian smiled full of relief and a strong warmth in his heart, though that smile faded away when he spoke again.

“You know, I hadn’t tell you before not only because I was waiting for the right moment. The truth is that I wasn’t ready for doing it and I was afraid for what you would think… Is just that I lost you for so long, not knowing if I could ever brought you back that I didn’t wanted to go through that once again. I didn’t wanted to lose you, not again”

“I was afraid of losing you too” Varian confused looked at him “I didn’t wanted to tell you about my past in the Dark Kingdom because I though you wasn’t ready but I was the one who wasn’t ready. I wasn’t ready for you knowing what I had to do at the service of the kingdom as a member of the Brotherhood, since sometimes our mission must be accomplished at any cost, no matter if there were lives in between… I didn’t wanted to see you involved in all of this issue about the rocks either because these can be the source of so many suffering, these became so dangerous that the own king of the Dark Kingdom decided to exile all of his people, even his own son, for protect them. I feared that if you knew more about the rocks you would have even more curiosity for studying the moonstone and that that would lead you to your doom… I didn’t wanted to lose you like the king lost his son. But now I see that I did wrong for hiding it from you and that I should had tell you the truth since a long time ago”

The atmosphere turned melancholic once again and for trying to light it up, Varian smiled a little and said: 

“It seems that both of us have trouble with secrets huh?”

Quirin smiled back at him. But that moment of peace didn’t last any longer.

“Varian! The river!” Quirin warned as he look up to the big fall upon them “Quick! We have to try to reach the edge” both tried to row without success.

“The current is too strong! We wouldn’t make it rowing” 

They were even closer to the fall. Soon, Varian realized that he still had some chemicals with him. Perfect. If they mix they would have exactly what they needed.

“Dad, I have a plan but before you have to hold to the trunk tightly”

Quirin did it without a question.

“Ready!”

“Ok, here we go” the alchemist shook the mix of chemicals and threw them to the water which caused an explosion that made them fly through the skies along with the trunk till they landed in a tree.

“Wow” Quirin said, their hairs were a mess and they were a bit scorched “An explosion. I should see it coming” both of them laughed “Good job” the boy smiled at the comment “What do you think if we get out of here and go to the camp to eat some ham sandwiches?”

•••

A few days later, father and son were shopping at the capital when they met the princess herself and her boyfriend.

“Varian!” Rapunzel called when she spot her friend at the distance, approaching with Eugene to greet them “A pleasure as always Quirin”

“Princess” he greeted with a reverence “If you excuse me, I’ll leave you so you can talk” he said moving away and entering into a shop.

“Sure dad, I wouldn’t take long” his son answered smiling.

“Well, it looks like you two are getting along pretty well” Eugene winked at him.

“It looks like the camping went well after all huh?” Rapunzel asked and Varian nodded cheerful.

“Yeah! Everything went pretty well” he turned to see his dad in the shop window and waved at him, then he turned to see the princess “Definitely better that I expected”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give some credit to a good friend of mine LeranSilverDragon for helping me to imagine better the part of the discussion between Varian and Quirin, if it wasn’t for his help this would be trash xdxd  
> Honest, thank you so much my friend <3


End file.
